


Out. Now.

by dragonlily74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlily74/pseuds/dragonlily74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to the motel room, clearly drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out. Now.

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, they belong to the writers and creators of Supernatural. I am not associated with the show in any way other than the fact that I am a fan. Enjoy!

Dean came in through the front door of the motel room. The first thing he saw was Cas, then Sam, but only one of those things mattered. He staggered over to Cas with determination and grabbed the angel's face in his hands. "Cas...buddy...heyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Dean are you drunk?" Sam giggled from his laptop. 

"I dunno...maybe..." 

Cas squinted as he stared into Dean's eyes and cocked his head in confusion. "Dean, you never get this drunk. What were you doing?" 

At this Dean collapsed into a fit of laughter, "I was thinking. You don't...You don't...You don't love me Cas. You don't love me like...like I love you. Ha! Isn't that...just hilarious?" At this Dean laughed so hard he could barely breathe. He moved slower to Cas before the angel could even register what was happening. He pressed his lips up against Cas' and, after a second of hesitation, Cas kissed him back. 

The kiss broke off with a loud "Ahem" from Sam, who was watching this all happen with a look of amusement and slight disgust. "If you guys are gonna do that, wait for me to leave first." Cas turned to Sam and flashed his blue eyes in a glare toward him. "Out. Now."


End file.
